La canción de Hana
by Jane Ko
Summary: Tatsumi Souichi es el pirata comerciante más célebre y temido de su generación. Cuando su hermano desaparece, decide rescatarlo con un plan perfecto que lo llevará a conocer, por error, a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el heredero de la empresa petrolera más importante de la actualidad. Dos seres tan dispares como el agua y el aceite se embarcarán en una gran aventura en el mar de la vida.
1. Siete mares

**SIETE MARES**

 _Miel en tus ojos_  
 _La luna en tu piel_  
 _Oh, Hana, oh, Hana_  
 _Yo te protegeré_

 _En tu pelo largo_  
 _Un secreto esconderé_  
 _Oh, Hana, oh, Hana_  
 _Pronto te encontraré_

El despejado cielo vespertino con su característica tonalidad entre rojiza y anaranjada transmitía una sensación de absoluta serenidad. El penetrante olor salado del mar evocaba recuerdos de otrora que ahora vivían en la mente y en el corazón.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras tarareaba, en voz muy baja, aquella melodía perteneciente a la mágica y nostálgica canción que hoy se sentía más vívida que nunca. Solo se atrevía a hacerlo cuando se encontraba en total soledad, pues le parecía que su voz era una desgracia que no combinaba para nada con la bella canción que había aprendido de su madre. Juraba que, mientras viviera, ningún otro ser humano le escucharía cantarla, no solamente por su voz, sino por lo que implicaba revelar el verdadero significado de su existencia.

Se acomodó más en la hamaca, meciéndose muy suavemente según la dirección del viento, mientras llevaba el brazo que estaba utilizando como almohada hacia su abdomen, y el que se encontraba ahí, tomaba ese mismo lugar bajo su cuello. Echó un vistazo, despreocupadamente, a lo que tenía sobre el vientre. La verdad es que nunca le había gustado demasiado usar esos enormes y ridículos sombreros típicos de los piratas que salían en las series de televisión o en los libros de aventuras. Solamente lo hacía por una cuestión de tradición familiar, ya que todos los que poseía eran herencia de su padre, quien los había utilizado en sus épocas de oro cuando se enfrentaba a piratas enemigos. Siempre resultaba como airoso ganador y tenía la costumbre de levantar su sombrero muy en alto y agitarlo al compás de las acaloradas ovaciones de su numerosa tripulación.

Una expresión desoladora se asomó en su rostro al rememorar cómo todo eso había cambiado radicalmente después del trágico suceso de hacía casi diez años.

Era frustrante darse cuenta de que lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer.

– Souichi-kun, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

Para su desgracia, una voz que había estado oyendo desde la mañana lo trajo a la realidad de manera repentina. Levantó una ceja en señal de molestia y dirigió la mirada hacia su fastidioso interlocutor.

– Pienso en las mil formas en las que podría asesinar al maldito Kurokawa.

– Sabes que eso…

– Lo sé, lo sé, ¿cuándo has visto que cumpla mis amenazas? – contestó ofuscado – A lo mucho le rompería todos los huesos.

– Souichi-kun, no cambias. – se burló cruzándose de brazos.

El otro levantó un poco más el cuerpo apoyándose en los codos y lo observó de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva.

– Lo que me pregunto yo ahora es por qué demonios sigues aquí si la transacción terminó esta mañana.

– Vamos, quedamos en que me llevarías hasta la costa en agradecimiento por la buena venta de hoy, ¿recuerdas?

– Bah, tu presencia era totalmente innecesaria en esa transacción. – espetó volviendo a recostarse en la hamaca – Pude haberlo hecho yo solo, pero insististe en entrometerte como la mayoría de las veces.

– Veamos… – empezó a enumerar con los dedos – Estuviste a punto de darle un golpe al tasador por no haber estado de acuerdo con los precios de los productos; luego, casi abofeteas a un tipo por cuestionar el tamaño de las frutas; finalmente, quisiste patear al capitán Kato porque se burló de tu sombrero.

– Todos se lo merecían. – argumentó tranquilamente balanceándose en la hamaca – En primer lugar, toda mi mercancía es de primera calidad y lo sabes, nadie tiene por qué dudar de eso. Y en cuanto a mi modo de vestir, no es incumbencia de nadie.

– Yo lo sé, pero ellos son nuevos en esto del comercio y cometen errores. Si tuvieras un poco más de paciencia y les explicaras cómo es que funciona este negocio…

– No soy profesor de nadie, así que no tengo por qué enseñar algo que aprendí yo solo, al fin y al cabo. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? ¿No ves que intento descansar?

– Si quieres que te deje en paz, hazme caso cuando te digo que te consigas un aprendiz que sea exclusivo para esas labores de intercambio. Así solo te dedicarías a dirigir desde arriba las transacciones, como capitán que eres.

– Y ya te repetí mil veces que no me molesta hacer mi trabajo y que no necesito a nadie más en este barco. Con mi tripulación actual basta y sobra.

– Sí, pero… Mira, no quiero ser muy grosero, pero ninguno aquí es _preparado_ , por así decirlo, ¿no?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mis hombres son más capaces de lo que te imaginas.

– Pero son muy pocos.

– ¿Y?

Taichirou agitó la cabeza en mera desaprobación. Era inútil refutarle un argumento al infame capitán del Hana, por más irracional que este fuera. A veces era mejor no discutir con él ni darle la contra, y eso lo había aprendido muy bien con el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, diríase unos cinco años aproximadamente.

– En fin, para eso estoy yo aquí. – comentó orgulloso – ¿O ya olvidaste la crisis por la que pasaste por culpa de tu carácter y que si no hubiera sido por mi oportuna intervención, tu negocio no sería lo que es ahora?

– Ya, ya, no necesito que me saques en cara las cosas. Te llevaré a la costa tal y como te prometí, solo porque soy un hombre de palabra.

El intermediario sonrió de lado. Nunca dejaba de divertirse a costa de su _amigo_ pirata, ya que él sí lo consideraba un amigo, por más que Souichi pretendiera que era solo un estorbo, como ocurría con la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor.

– Bueno, olvidemos eso ya. ¿Qué pasó esta vez con Kurokawa? Se te nota bastante molesto con él, más de lo habitual, diría yo.

Su rostro enrojeció de rabia y sus manos se cerraron hasta formar dos puños de acero, aquellos ante los cuales el mismísimo Poseidón temblaría. Su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más grave a medida que iba revelando el motivo de su incontestable ira.

– Encontré una más…

– ¿Una… más?

– Sí. – aseveró furioso – Una de esas asquerosas y empalagosas cartas que ese pervertido le envía a Tomoe desde hace casi un año.

– Vaya, así que continúan llegando, ¿eh? ¿Y por qué lees el correo de tu hermano sin permiso? Si es que se puede saber, claro está.

Souichi se puso de pie de golpe y fue avanzando hacia la proa, cogiendo con rabia contenida uno de los palos de la embarcación. Rugió hacia el viento con aquella firme y terrorífica voz que tanto lo caracterizaba en los siete mares.

– Soy su hermano mayor y el capitán de este barco, los _permisos_ los doy y los quito yo. Y Tomoe no le responde nada, idiota, me encargo de interceptar cualquiera de sus respuestas antes de que dejen este barco. Sin embargo, no sé cómo es que las que Kurokawa envía le siguen llegando a Tomoe.

Taichirou se hizo el desentendido al escuchar este comentario, pero sin sentir la más mínima culpabilidad, claro. Después de todo, él era un intermediario y le pagaban por su trabajo, ¿no? Por otro lado, no comprendía cómo aquel hombre podía ser un temido pirata en los siete mares y, a la vez, un ingenuo jovencito con complejo de hermano. ¿Realmente no se había dado cuenta de quién era la celestina entre esa peculiar parejita? Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la inocencia de aquel capitán de larga cabellera.

La verdad era que Tatsumi Souichi, hijo primogénito de la célebre familia Tatsumi, era toda una leyenda a sus escasos veinticinco años. Dicha familia había gobernado los mares durante décadas a bordo de Hana, el barco más emblemático del último siglo por su peculiar estructura, diseño y resistencia. Además, este había sido gobernado esos últimos años nada más y nada menos que por el reputado pirata Tatsumi Soujin. No obstante, luego de la tragedia que cubrió de sangre el mar de sus amores, descorazonado, había cedido la posta a su joven hijo, que en lo sucesivo había demostrado tener el carácter y el temple perfectos para ser el idóneo sucesor y quedarse a cargo del Hana. Con él, tenía la seguridad de que el Hana estaría a salvo de los grupos de piratas bandidos que hacían de las suyas en los mares y que, en más de una oportunidad, habían intentado robar tan imponente barco. Fue una responsabilidad tamaño del mundo, pero Souichi, misteriosamente, había aceptado más rápido de lo que cualquier adolescente de quince años habría hecho. Hasta el día de hoy, la razón de su radical decisión era un misterio que solo él conocía. Y así, el viejo pirata había partido a tierras lejanas con Kanako, la menor de sus hijos, mientras que Tomoe, el hijo del medio, incluso a pesar de su evidente ingenuidad y débil carácter, había decidido quedarse a bordo con su hermano mayor.

Si bien sus actividades habían cambiado drásticamente hace diez años y ahora estaba a la cabeza de la próspera red de comercio Tatsumi & Co., Hana no había perdido su renombre y su historia en el mundo de la piratería, en especial, con semejante personaje como su capitán.

– Por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora Tatsumi-kun?

– No ha querido verme desde que embarcamos. – contó con pesadez – Se molestó conmigo cuando le quité la carta que estaba leyendo y se encerró en su cuarto, no sin antes decirme que era un insensible.

– Pero si eso no es un insulto para ti. – comentó irónicamente.

– Cállate, ¿quieres? Mira, ya es la hora de cenar, seguro que por hambre se le olvida toda esta rebeldía juvenil y sale disparado a comer. – afirmó mientras se abría paso hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

– Esperemos que sí. ¿Qué le dirás? – preguntó Taichirou siguiéndole el paso.

– Voy a decirle que hoy Miharu preparará su comida favorita. Estoy seguro de que con eso me perdonará. – expresó con ironía en la voz.

Bajó las escalerillas casi de dos en dos y, una vez frente a la puerta del chiquillo, dio unos ligeros toques para llamar su atención, muy despacio para no asustarlo en caso de que estuviera dormido. Al no sentir ninguna respuesta de su parte, tocó un poco más fuerte, tratando de ignorar la sensación de miedo que empezaba a corroerle las entrañas. Incluso, su voz tembló un poco antes de lanzar la frase que sonaba mucho a soborno.

– Tomoe, Miharu ha preparado ese pescado extraño que tanto te gusta, sal de ahí de una vez.

– Debe seguir molesto, Souichi-kun. – dedujo Taichirou – ¿Por qué no le haces una promesa para convencerlo?

– ¿Promesa? – cuestionó girando la cabeza hacia él.

– Ajá, dile que Kurokawa está aquí para verlo y…

– ¿Quieres que te mate?

Taichirou calló y sonrió para sus adentros. Ese pirata era una verdadera _joyita_ en todo sentido y nadie podía negarlo.

– ¿Tomoe?

Su mano se congeló en la manija cuando notó que esta giraba sin mayor dificultad. Cuando el menor se ponía caprichoso, (a causa de Kurokawa, como Souichi decía), o cuando hacía uno de sus típicos berrinches (también culpa de Kurokawa, a su parecer) siempre le ponía seguro a la puerta para evitar los interrogatorios y reproches de su hermano mayor. Souichi se convenció internamente de que esta vez simplemente se le había olvidado hacerlo. No admitiría ninguna otra posibilidad.

Su respiración se hacía pesada a medida que iba abriendo la puerta con lentitud y se encontraba con la más terrible obscuridad y una cama bien tendida como burlándose de su protección fraternal. Era inútil seguir buscando, ¿verdad? La realidad lo golpeó con puños incluso más duros que los suyos. Se sentó al borde de la cama notando con decepción la frialdad de las sábanas, prueba de que esa cama no había sido utilizada en un buen rato. La innegable verdad lo lastimó más de lo que habría imaginado.

– Tomoe…

Su querido hermano menor había desaparecido.

* * *

Konnichiwa, Jane is back!

Estoy de regreso con este cuarto fanfic que, como se habrán dado cuenta, es mi primer AU de Koisuru Boukun, cuya trama ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace un año, pero necesitaba terminar Nagoya 8,2 en la fecha prevista, por lo que tuve que dejarlo en stand by hasta hace unos días que finalmente me inspiré y pude dar forma a este primer capítulo.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué Jane siempre elige temas tan complicados? Pues porque mi mente es muy terca y, una vez que me inspiro, necesito sacar la historia de mi sistema de inmediato y compartirla con el mundo. En esta ocasión, también he decidido adaptar la historia a mi propio estilo, ya que mi visión de un AU con personajes como los de Koisuru Boukun es totalmente distinta al común denominador, y es por eso que no será para nada igual a las historias de piratas convencionales. Les aseguro que me esforzaré para entregarles una serie de situaciones originales con giros inesperados.

Una vez más, contaremos con el sistema Pista y Pregunta, así que desde ya espero sus impresiones sobre esta nueva historia.

Espero que se embarquen conmigo y con nuestros amados chicos en esta aventura pirata a bordo del Hana.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo constante!

Para el cap 2:

Pista: Indicio

Pregunta: ¿Qué hará Souichi ahora que su hermano ha desaparecido?

じゃねぇ❣

 ****Jane Ko****


	2. Verdades a medias

**VERDADES A MEDIAS**

El patético silencio no había durado más que para escuchar el tenue graznido de una gaviota que sobrevolaba el barco. Estaba seguro de que no le habría importado para nada que la dichosa ave le picara un ojo en ese preciso instante. Únicamente de esa forma, usaría uno de esos ridículos parches de los típicos piratas de los libros.

– ¡Demonios! – exclamó dando un puñetazo contra la pared – Lo sabía, sabía que esto sucedería algún día. Debí prever las consecuencias de esas malditas cartas y, en especial, debí amenazar antes a ese degenerado pedófilo para que no se atreviera a acercarse a Tomoe en lo que le restara de vida.

– Espera un poco, Souichi-kun. Una vez más, te estás adelantando a los hechos. Quizá te estés equivocando y…

– No hay modo de que esto sea un error. – afirmó de manera tajante – Definitivamente fue ese malnacido quien secuestró a Tomoe. Bien, está decidido: voy a preparar a todos para pelear contra el Himawari esta misma noche.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Ellos son muchos más que ustedes!

– ¿Crees que eso me importa? – aseguró despreocupadamente – Además, es bien sabido que calidad viene antes que cantidad.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que se trata de un secuestro? No dejes que se nuble tu razón por tus prejuicios hacia Kurokawa.

– ¿Eres imbécil acaso? Tú mismo lo has visto y, la verdad, yo no necesito más pruebas. Todo es demasiado evidente.

– Antes de que cometas un grave error, solamente quiero recordarte que tu hermano ya hace mucho tiempo que está enamo…

– ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! – frenó esas palabras con un gesto de asco – Tomoe es demasiado ingenuo, y ese desgraciado se aprovechó de su inocencia para engatusarlo y llevárselo.

– Oh, o sea que tú también crees que no se lo llevó a la fuerza, ¿cierto?

– Lo uno o lo otro es lo mismo para mí.

El obstinado pirata dejó la habitación de su hermano y ascendió raudamente hasta cubierta, mientras era perseguido por el astuto intermediario que ya conocía, de sobra, los arranques irracionales del otro. Solía fruncir el ceño más que de costumbre, echar humo por las fosas nasales y dar grandes zancadas; de no ser por la resistencia del pavimento, este hasta podría haber quedado marcado por las huellas de sus botines.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Souichi-kun? – inquirió temiendo lo peor.

– Hoy al Himawari le toca cargar combustible y provisiones.

– ¿E-Eh? – exclamó sorprendido el intermediario – ¿Hasta eso sabes?

– ¡Obvio! Tengo controlados todos los movimientos de ese maldito barco y de su depravado cabecilla.

Tras el famoso y potente silbido del capitán, los miembros de su escasa (pero leal) tripulación emergieron del interior en un instante, por temor a ser salvajemente castigados si no obedecían sus órdenes, por más absurdas que fueran, como sucedía en la mayoría de los casos. El intermediario observó cómo la retahíla de piratas se formaba velozmente frente al tirano, al mismo tiempo en que este último se colocaba el ostentoso sombrero escarlata sobre la cabeza cubierta, previamente, por una pañoleta verde.

– Souichi-kun, piénsalo bien. – insistió – Luchar contra el Himawari así de la nada te puede traer serios problemas. De casualidad podrías herir a alguien y…

– No soy estúpido, Isogai. Solamente trataré de amedrentarlo para que me devuelva a Tomoe sano y salvo. Eso será todo, no es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo.

El capitán miró de izquierda a derecha a su tripulación conformada por una quincena de personas, entre hombres y mujeres, y en un rango de entre dieciocho a treinta años de edad. Se suponía que casi todos poseían conocimientos básicos sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual era difícil de comprobar, dado que no habían tenido la necesidad de enfrentarse a ningún pirata bandido desde la época de Tatsumi Soujin. Más allá de este aspecto, Souichi se jactaba de contar (según él), con un experto en medicina, una reconocida chef y un especialista en cartografía. Los demás, si bien no tenían mayores estudios tal y como había increpado Taichirou, habían aprendido de todo un poco en esos últimos años a bordo del Hana. Y de más está decir que, dentro de toda su diversidad, compartían una característica inexplicable e inequívoca: una terrorífica fidelidad hacia su capitán.

– Gente. – pronunció de manera arisca.

– _¿Gente? ¿Es así como un capitán se dirige a su tripulación? Bueno, con tanto tiempo de conocerlo, ya no debería ni sorprenderme._

– La razón por la que los he llamado el día de hoy no es nada grata de anunciar; por el contrario, estoy hirviendo de rabia, así que escúchenme atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez: mi hermano Tomoe ha sido secuestrado.

De manera audible, pudieron oírse desde interjecciones que expresaban sorpresa y miedo hasta murmullos que comenzaban a especular sobre los posibles escenarios en los que habría podido ocurrir semejante eventualidad. A pesar del silencio roto, el capitán prosiguió:

– Por eso mismo, necesito que estén preparados para atacar al Himawari esta misma noche, ya que ha sido el maldito Kurokawa Mitsugu quien lo ha raptado.

Si la noticia del secuestro de Tatsumi Tomoe había caído como una bomba, enterarse del nombre del autor de dicho delito los paralizó. Peor aun, saber que tendrían que enfrentarse a una tripulación que les doblaba tanto en número como en fuerza, les hizo temblar hasta la médula.

– Tatsumi-san, n-no creo que el capitán Kurokawa se atrevería a realizar una acción tan despreciable. A-Además, sus hombres son muchísimos más que nosotros y…

– Vaya, ¿acaso estoy oliendo cobardía en tus palabras?

– L-Lo que dice Yamaguchi-san es cierto, capitán. No deberíamos meternos en problemas por una simple suposición…

Los ojos miel del tirano penetraron la mirada del que se atrevía a cuestionar sus argumentos. Valgan verdades, no era la primera vez que su histérico capitán salía con ideas paranoicas, en particular, cuando se trataba de alguien de su familia. Sus fieles seguidores estaban muy acostumbrados a sus arranques de ira, la mayoría de estos, infundados. Si bien, en algunas ocasiones, sabían que era mejor dejarlo ser y no tomar mucho en cuenta sus rabietas, había momentos en los que temían por su vida y preferían obedecer a rajatabla las inusuales órdenes del feroz individuo. Aunque muchas veces igual terminaban por acobardarse.

– ¿Y tú quién eres?

– ¿Ehhh? Capitán, hace años que me uní a ustedes, ¿hasta ahora no recuerda mi nombre? Soy Tadokoro Shouta.

– Si no te conozco, entonces no te conozco. ¡Ja! Lástima que tarde compruebo que, después de todo este tiempo, son una sarta de cobardes y desleales.

Con el punzante discurso, Souichi estaba casi convencido de que, como cachorritos arrepentidos, todos bajarían la cabeza y lo acompañarían sin rechistar. Al sentir cómo se intensificaba la inquietud en el ambiente, se cruzó de brazos y lanzó con impaciencia, al conjunto de piratas, la pregunta definitiva de esa noche.

– ¿Van a acompañarme o no?

El silencio absoluto fue la única respuesta.

* * *

– Malditos piratas… Ah, pero ya verán cuando les toque su salario. Si tengo que hacer esto solo, pues que así sea.

– Aunque sigas ignorándome de manera olímpica con tu monólogo dramático, te recuerdo que estoy yendo contigo para ayudarte, Souichi-kun. – espetó Taichirou descendiendo del pequeño bote del que se valía Souichi en casos de emergencia.

– Pero resulta que tú no eres útil en estas situaciones.

– ¡Claro que lo soy! Soy el único que puede evitar que lastimes seriamente a alguien. Recuerda que me debes muchos favores, y este es solo uno más de tantos.

– Sí, sí, lo que digas. – expresó de manera burlona.

– Agradece que esté dejando mis asuntos personales de esta noche para escoltarte y encima sin cobrarte un centavo.

– Prácticamente vives en mi barco, esa es suficiente paga.

Esa afirmación era bastante cierta, por lo que el acompañante decidió no responder, sino más bien, retomar el tema trascendente.

– ¿Ya ves? Te dije que tus hombres no estarían preparados para un enfrentamiento de esta clase. Incluso tienen la razón esta vez y lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Qué pruebas tienes tú de que Kurokawa fue el que se llevó a Tatsumi-kun?

– No las tengo, pero lo sé. – aseveró con altanería – Y te lo voy a demostrar pronto.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de desembarcar en la costa, Souichi amarró firmemente el bote al muelle. Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que, efectivamente y según sus previsiones, se podía apreciar, en todo su esplendor, el segundo gran barco más hermoso de los mares: el siempre elegante Himawari. Su nombre se debía a la fascinación de la esposa del primer capitán por los girasoles. Souichi solía burlarse de la ironía de que una embarcación tan despampanante como aquella tuviera el nombre de una flor, aduciendo que, seguramente, todos sus capitanes anteriores habían sido homosexuales justo como su actual capitán.

Sabía de sobra que la tripulación del Himawari representaba el doble de la suya, pero los números jamás lo habían amilanado en lo más mínimo. Asimismo, si bien ambos barcos compartían un pasado tormentoso lleno de atracos delincuenciales, ahora se dedicaban al comercio de comestibles, vestimentas, entre otros; por esa razón, el objetivo del tirano era solo _amedrentar_ a la tripulación del _infame_ Kurokawa Mitsugu.

Sin más ni más, Souichi divisó a un alto jovencito que se encontraba tomando nota de la mercancía lista para descargar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le acercó raudamente, lo tomó de la raída camisa y lo miró con rabia en los ojos.

– ¿Dónde está el idiota de tu capitán?

– N-No estoy autorizado para dar ese tipo de informa…

Las reacciones de miedo y sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Luego del certero golpe en la mandíbula del pobre chico, bajaron unos tres hombres más, seguramente compañeros del que Souichi acababa de noquear. Al mismo tiempo en que lo auxiliaban, uno de ellos se enfrentó a su energúmeno atacante.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si eres uno de esos piratas bandidos, te voy informando que…

– Uchida, no, no, no…

– ¿Qué te pasa, Toma?

– ¿N-No sabes quién es él?

– Pues, no; no he visto a este tipo nunca en mi vida.

Si hay algo que jamás debías ignorar (a menos que estuvieras preparado para morir en un par de horas), era la existencia del pirata más importante de los siete mares de la última década. Souichi era un hombre sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus hazañas; el ningunearlo de esa forma, por más que dicha acción careciera de toda mala intención, se pagaba con un buen escarmiento: un feroz grito o un doloroso golpe.

El furioso capitán se fue acercando lentamente, cual titán recién transformado, al muchacho que ya se había puesto de pie. Taichirou no podía hacer más que compadecer al novato e inexperto seguidor de su amigo Mitsugu.

– Pero qué irrespetuoso de tu parte no conocer al capitán Tatsumi Souichi. Ah, qué decepción, tendré que darte a ti también una buena lección.

– ¡Espera un momento, Souichi-kun! – exclamó Taichirou colocándose entre ambos hombres – No vas a ganar nada golpeando a los hombres de Kurokawa.

– ¿No estás viendo que me están negando al imbécil ese?

– ¡Es la verdad, Tatsumi-san! – dijo otro compañero desde atrás – Nuestro capitán se fue a resolver un asunto importante, incluso nos permitió descansar hoy. Es tan buena persona que…

– ¡No me interesa eso! ¡Ese tipo acaba de raptar a mi hermano! Saben lo que sucederá con él ahora, ¿no?

– Nuestro _captain_ jamás cometería un acto tan infame. – soltó un joven con un marcado acento irlandés, pero se arrepintió segundos después al notar cómo el tirano avanzaba hacia él como un _zombie_ come cerebros.

– Bien, entonces no se opondrán a que yo revise este maldito barco, ¿cierto?

Souichi fulminó a Taichirou con la mirada, y este no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo. Uno que otro integrante del Himawari quiso intervenir para evitar la invasión, pero sabían muy bien que no valdría de nada hacerse el héroe frente al capitán Tatsumi. Si guardaban el secreto, todo estaría bien, ¿verdad? Después de todo, su capitán siempre había sido el reverso de la moneda si lo comparábamos con aquel déspota individuo que ahora ascendía las plateadas escaleras del gran Himawari.

– El capitán no debe enterarse de esto. – susurró uno en el oído de otro compañero.

Por más que tratase de ocultarlo, Souichi sería el más grande mentiroso si hubiera dicho que no se había inmutado al encontrarse, por vez primera, en el interior de tan majestuosa leyenda tangible como era ese barco. A medida que avanzaba, se iba dando cuenta de por qué la historia antigua y actual aseguraba que era un placer y un honor pertenecer a una tripulación que navegara en una embarcación como aquella.

El Himawari poseía un diseño único en su clase. Si bien era ligeramente más pequeño que el Hana, la distribución de los espacios, así como la aplicación de los colores, era ciertamente impecable. Cada detalle le daba ese toque de distinción que lo había convertido en el orgullo de cada uno de los capitanes que había tenido la dicha de poseerlo en su época.

Bajaron hacia los camarotes acompañados de un tal Nick, ya que su fidelidad y obediencia le impedía radicalmente traicionar a su buen capitán dejando que un desconocido violara la privacidad de su amado barco y, de paso, la de todos sus ocupantes. Apoyó una oreja en cada puerta que hallaba, pues era poseedor de un agudo oído, en compensación por su defectuosa visión.

– Como puede ver, Tatsumi-san, no hay nadie aparte de nosotros aquí hoy. Si desea entrevistarse con nuestro capitán, le ruego que regrese el día de mañana en la tarde.

– Y mientras tanto, ¿qué proponen que haga sin mi hermano, estúpidos?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el tirano emergió de la embarcación echando chispas y regresó al bote junto con Taichirou, quien hizo un par de venias disculpándose por el mal comportamiento del que consideraba su amigo, aunque su amistad no fuera correspondida del todo. Observó cómo el bote era desamarrado con fiereza, mientras que el sombrero pirata se estrellaba contra las tablas en evidente muestra de la frustración que carcomía las entrañas del joven capitán. Seguidamente, este se quitó también la pañoleta y agitó su cabellera, como si dicha acción fuera a darle alguna pista de cómo y dónde podría encontrar a su querido hermano.

– Rayos, en mala hora no le compré un celular a Tomoe. O, por lo menos, debí haber comprado uno para mí…

– ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – cuestionó estupefacto el intermediario – ¿En pleno siglo XXI, ni tú ni tu hermano usan celular?

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – repreguntó ofuscado – Si le permitía tener uno, ese Tomoe se la habría pasado llamando y mensajeando al tipejo ese. ¿Entiendes mi decisión ahora?

Apenas hubieron subido al Hana, el frustrado jovencito se dejó caer en la fresca hamaca y comenzó a balancearse distraídamente con los ojos cerrados. Hacía esto cada vez que necesitaba encontrar respuestas o cuando simplemente tenía la urgencia de hallar paz en su ajetreado ritmo de vida. Su amigo a la fuerza se recostó al borde del barco, en silencio, mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión, rompió el mutismo:

– Por cierto, Souichi-kun, ¿hace cuánto que conoces a Kurokawa?

– Pues creo que hace un año cuando, lamentablemente, tuve el desagrado de encontrar una de esas malditas cartas que el pedófilo empezó a mandarle a Tomoe y…

– ¿Y…? S-Souichi-kun, ¿por qué estás sonriendo como un demente?

– Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica. Primero, contéstame, Isogai, ¿por casualidad tienes una foto de Kurokawa?

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué me crees? – cuestionó indignado como cada vez que su hombría era puesta en duda.

– Ya, ya, pero al menos tú sí sabes cómo es físicamente, así que toma. – dijo extendiéndole un lapicero y un bloc de notas.

– ¿Para qué me das esto?

– ¿No es obvio? Necesito una descripción detallada de ese tipo: talla, peso, cabello, ojos… Ah, y no olvides sus gustos y los lugares que más frecuenta.

– Espera un poco, ¿me estás diciendo que nunca lo has visto en persona? ¿Qué pasó con eso de "Tengo controlados todos sus movimientos"?

– Sí, pero no es mi culpa que las caras de las personas me importen tan poco como para querer o poder recordarlas; especialmente, la de alguien como Kurokawa.

– Sabía que no eras nada fisonomista, pero esto sí que es el colmo.

– ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

– Está bien, está bien.

Con cierta duda (y no es que fuera remordimiento), Isogai Taichirou escribió una descripción aproximada de su cliente y amigo. No estaba seguro de estar obrando de la manera adecuada, pero prefería seguir manteniéndose en el centro, como el _intermediario conveniente_ que hasta ahora era. Además, no podía negar que esa situación se estaba volviendo de lo más divertida, y él tan solo deseaba ser el espectador número uno que ingresaba gratis al cine y que comía _pop corn_ y _chicha morada_ en la primera fila de la sala.

Ya bien entrada la noche, cuando todo el mundo hubo caído en el sueño profundo, y tras un agotador sermón por parte del iracundo capitán, este último volvió a desembarcar. Rato después, ya se desplazaba sigilosamente por las calles de Nagoya. Como era de esperarse, para no ser descubierto por nadie, había optado por disfrazarse. En primer lugar, había recogido bien su cabellera en una especie de moño, para luego cubrirla con un gorro negro; igualmente, se había vestido con las prendas más holgadas que guardaba en su armario y que, por cierto, jamás usaba: un pantalón, una camisa y un abrigo en tonalidades diferentes de marrón.

Observó el papel una vez más y, por fin, se detuvo abruptamente. Al parecer, había llegado al sitio que tanto había estado buscando en esa noche tibia. Tan solo de ver, desde cierta distancia, el aspecto del establecimiento y la clase de gente que entraba y salía de este, sintió náuseas.

– _Así que este es el lugar de mala muerte que frecuenta este pervertido, ¿eh? Juro por mi honor pirata que si se ha atrevido a traer a Tomoe a este antro de perdición…, ¡lo castro!_

* * *

Hello, Jane is back!

Vaya, sí que me tardé en actualizar esta historia, pero necesitaba estar inspirada para traerles un segundo capítulo de calidad. Les recuerdo que este cuarto fanfic es mi primer AU de Koisuru Boukun, por lo que utilizaré lo mejor de mi inventiva para poder presentarles situaciones originales según mi propio estilo.

Estaré esperando sus valiosas opiniones sobre los sucesos de este capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Para el cap 3:

Pista: Alcohol

Pregunta: ¿Souichi podrá encontrar finalmente a Kurokawa?

じゃねぇ❣

 ****Jane Ko****


	3. Plan perfecto

**PLAN PERFECTO**

Había llegado el tan ansiado fin de semana y, por tanto, el momento favorito de los cansados trabajadores que solo deseaban beber un par de copas y olvidarse de su estresante semana. A pesar de este hecho, el colorido lugar no se encontraba tan abarrotado como de costumbre. La razón, nada beneficiosa para los habitantes y ni qué decir para las autoridades, era que, repentinamente, se había desatado una ola de asaltos en las últimas semanas, cuya obvia consecuencia había sido el pánico colectivo y la posterior decisión de permanecer en casa. Si bien la policía había anunciado que mandaría patrullas a peinar toda la zona a partir de las seis de la tarde, la mayoría seguía teniendo miedo y prefería ser precavida.

Pese a ello, y como era de imaginarse, no todos eran partidarios de recluirse un sábado por la noche; en especial, si ya se sentían doblemente encarcelados en sus propias casas: primero, por el hecho de no salir; segundo, por el hecho de sentir que los miembros de su familia eran celadores de vocación con complejo de jueces.

Con gente así, era imposible transigir.

Era el quinto shot de whiskey que se bebía casi a la velocidad de la luz. Si bien su tolerancia al alcohol había resultado ser bastante admirable todos esos años, era consciente de que abusar de la bebida no lo llevaría a nada bueno si su intención era independizarse lo antes posible. No obstante, esa noche estaba tan frustrado y estresado que decidió ignorar su objetivo principal. Después de todo, siempre se tomó a pecho aquel dicho de "Las penas con alcohol pasan mejor".

– Oye, creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

Los labios del aludido tocaron el borde del vaso y, en un veloz movimiento, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus finos cabellos negro azulados se agitaran al compás del aire acondicionado. Ingirió el contenido de golpe sintiendo la típica quemazón del whiskey en la boca del estómago. Exhaló satisfecho.

– Angel-kun, _stop_ , mañana tienes una reunión, ¿o no?

– Malditas reuniones a las que 'tousan me obliga a ir. – se quejó dejando el vaso y la botella sonoramente sobre la barra – ¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender que no quiero trabajar en su dichosa empresa?

– Sí, sí, te entiendo, pero igual debes asistir o tomarán decisiones sin que puedas oponerte.

– ¡Ja! Como si alguna vez hubieran considerado mi opinión en esa familia.

– Puede que tengas razón, pero… Como sea, no te quiero vomitando sobre los clientes, sobre todo si son guapos, ¿me escuchas?

El chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de complacencia. Cada vez que se sentía abrumado por la presión que ejercían sus padres sobre él en todo aspecto de su vida, escapaba muy de noche para dirigirse a aquel bar. Conocía a Hiroto, el dueño, desde hacía varios años ya y habían creado lazos de amistad muy fuertes. A esas alturas, ya le había contado sus diversas experiencias dignas de ser escuchadas solamente por amigos de entera confianza y empatía. En verdad, su amistad se había convertido en una especie de tabla salvavidas en los momentos más difíciles, y no podía hacer más que agradecer al cielo por haber encontrado a un ser humano que lo aceptara y lo comprendiera sin juzgarlo ni condicionarlo.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro era un atractivo joven de veintitrés años de edad. Siendo el segundo heredero de la empresa petrolera más famosa del país, Morinaga Inc., su vida iba de reunión en reunión, de fiesta en fiesta, de viaje en viaje; en fin, todo lo que cualquier persona, en particular de su edad, soñaría con tener. Los lujos eran pan de cada día, un pan que estaba obligado a tragarse en silencio y sin reclamos. Parecía que el precio que tenía que pagar por ser lo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera, por tener todo lo que el mundo esperaba que reconociera, sonriente y orgulloso, era atragantarse con ese pan insípido y repulsivo.

En diversas ocasiones, él mismo se cuestionaba por su sentir; y es que tantas veces le habían dicho que era un hijo ingrato y malagradecido que hasta había empezado a creérselo. Por momentos, sin embargo, una pregunta sin respuesta lo atacaba súbitamente en las oscuras noches en la soledad de su habitación.

Si lo tenía todo, ¿por qué su alma se sentía tan vacía?

El día en el que se llevó el susto más grande de su vida se encontraba en una fiesta privada de empresarios, cada uno de ellos, amigo o colega de su padre. Tenía unos escasos trece años y, a pesar de que niñas hermosas y adineradas (varias mayores que él), no dejaban de mirarlo y las más osadas hasta se acercaban contorneando sus adolescentes cuerpos, cubiertos por vestidos de miles de dólares, se había dado cuenta, con horror, de que no reaccionaba como debía hacerlo un _hombrecito_ , según lo que había leído o escuchado en su escuela privada. En cambio, cuando sus ojos habían caído, de casualidad, sobre los rostros y cuerpos de otros jóvenes de su edad o mayores, había experimentado sentimientos propios de las hormonas alborotadas de esa complicada etapa. Al final, no se había tratado de un susto aterrador únicamente, sino que se convertiría en la mayor revelación de su vida.

Era gay.

En ese entonces, no solo se había sentido como un hijo malagradecido, sino como un ser desviado que les había fallado a sus padres de la forma más terrible. Años después, estos se habían enterado de su orientación de la peor manera: se había enamorado de Masaki Junya, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Todo había salido mal, como era de esperar. Luego de crueles sermones y viles escarmientos, la culpa dio paso a la catarsis y, al poco tiempo, a la rebelión. Ya no se sentía más un ser sucio; ya no accedería a _rehabilitarse_ con terapias agobiantes ni a aceptar citas a ciegas con mujeres que solo le provocaban rechazo; no por ser malas personas, sino por el hecho de ser lo que eran: mujeres. A él le gustaban los hombres, y el sexo homosexual se sentía tan correcto y satisfactorio que no volvería a considerarlo una aberración como le habían forzado a creer los de su entorno.

No, definitivamente no volvería a sentirse menos humano por ello.

A partir de ese día, había decidido ser libre. Conoció a muchos hombres y tuvo múltiples aventuras nocturnas; al inicio, era solamente por mermar el dolor que había significado dejar ir a su primer amor de una forma catastrófica; después, sin embargo, el sexo se había convertido en su única escapatoria a la soledad. Con el tiempo y la experiencia, había llegado a la conclusión de que su primera relación no había sido amor verdadero; eso seguramente no existía y él tenía la sensación de que no había nadie allá afuera que pudiera hacerlo vibrar más allá del sexo.

Era como si su corazón hubiese muerto.

– ¿Angel-kun?

– Oh, lo siento, me distraje por un segundo. – justificó apenado levantándose del asiento, al mismo tiempo en que observaba su reloj – Vaya, sí que es tarde, debería irme ya.

– Y espero que vayas derechito a casa.

– Sí, claro que sí… Por cierto, antes de irme, quisiera contarte algo. Sabrás guardar un secreto, ¿verdad? – advirtió mientras le extendía los billetes equivalentes a su consumo.

– ¡Oh, soy tan infeliz! ¡Angel-kun ya no confía en mí!

– Está bien, ya entendí, no seas dramático. – pidió entre disimuladas risas y luego bajó la voz – ¿Recuerdas al chico que vino la vez pasada con su novio con carita de niño?

– Creo que sí. A ver, si mal no recuerdo, te acercaste a conversar con ellos, pero luego ya no me dijiste más. ¿De qué tanto hablaron?

– De diversas cosas, en realidad, pero lo más importante es que me contaron algo muy interesante.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa? – interrogó curioso.

– Pues, aunque no lo creas, son…

El alto muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano que el bartender no entendió muy bien que digamos, pero supuso que se trataba de alguna nueva señal de moda con la que se designaba a los que no gustaban de las mujeres; es decir, a los de su misma orientación. Se cruzó de brazos, algo irritado, observando cómo el otro se esforzaba para hacerle comprender.

– ¿Son qué? ¿Gays? Obvio que lo son, de lo contrario no habrían venido a este bar, ¿no crees? Angel-kun, el licor te ha afectado seriamente el juicio.

– No, no, es obvio que son gays. Lo que trato de decir es que son… – dijo susurrando muy cerca de su oído – _Piratas_ …

– ¡¿Que son qué?!

– Hiroto-kun, ¿qué te estoy diciendo sobre la discreción? – se apresuró a silenciarlo tapándole la boca con la mano.

– L-Lo siento.

– ¿Quieres que todos se enteren de que tengo conocidos que son piratas? ¿Y más sabiendo que soy un Morinaga? Ten por seguro que mis padres me matarían. Bueno, mira esto. – dijo mostrándole con disimulo un pequeño cartón – Esta es la tarjeta que me dio el mayor de ellos para contactarlo ante cualquier emergencia. Al parecer es un gran pirata comerciante.

– Vaya, eso sí que me tranquiliza. – comentó Hiroto con ironía.

– Vamos, cálmate. Por lo que pude conversar con ellos, se ve que son buenas personas.

– No me digas que piensas contactarlo.

– Conservaré la tarjeta por si es necesario, pero obviamente la guardaré a buen recaudo. No me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrían mis padres si se enterasen.

– Eres bastante ingenuo para tu edad, ¿sabes? En fin, ya vete a casa, ¿no has oído acaso eso de los asaltos que ha habido últimamente por este barrio?

– Sí, he leído las noticias y es lamentable. Aunque, a decir verdad, no me molestaría que me asaltara un hombre guapo. – confesó con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Angel-kun, hablo en serio!

– Es verdad, lo siento, fue un mal chiste. Es que estoy harto de vivir en esa prisión y pienso que si tan solo pudiera alejarme de todo esto, quizá mi vida sería diferente.

Como buenos amigos que eran, bastó una mirada nostálgica cómplice para descubrir la pena que ambos llevaban en el alma por no ser bien vistos por una gran parte de la sociedad. Agitaron sus manos al unísono para despedirse por esa noche.

– Por favor, cuídate mucho.

– Te prometo que iré directo a casa como niño bueno. ¡Gracias por todo, Hiroto-kun!

Apenas hubo dejado el bar, Tetsuhiro se encaminó con rapidez hacia la cárcel que era su mansión. Nunca había sido un timorato, pero como cualquier persona en sus cabales, sabía que lo más prudente sería caminar por la zona más alumbrada y con más policías alrededor. Para su mala suerte, y por una razón que nunca entendió, el camino hacia su casa estaba desierto y la luz era demasiado tenue como para seguir sus propios pasos. ¿O sería quizá consecuencia del exceso de whiskey?

– _¿No que la policía tenía las calles vigiladas? Puras patrañas…_

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Definitivamente alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

Aligeró el paso, siendo el ruido más estrepitoso, en ese instante, el que producían sus lujosos botines. En un descuido exacerbado por el miedo, tropezó con una elevación en la vereda, lo cual le hizo soltar un pequeño quejido. Se tapó la boca, oteando a su alrededor, pero las calles permanecían en la penumbra. Tocó su pecho para calmar su angustiado corazón, mientras se cogía la frente con la palma de la mano al ser presa de un incipiente mareo, ya encontrándose justo en la intersección de la calle en la que vivía.

– Hiroto-kun tenía razón, no debí beber tanto.

Respiró aliviado al distinguir, a lo lejos, la fastuosa mansión Morinaga. Sonrió para sí mismo creyendo que por fin había perdido a su potencial _stalker_.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

* * *

En cuanto lo había visto salir del establecimiento, su sexto sentido le aseguró que era el hombre que estaba buscando. Arrugó con furia el papel que tenía en la mano, sobre todo, porque el tipo estaba solo y su objetivo inicial había sido matar dos pájaros de un tiro: darle una paliza al degenerado y recuperar a su hermano menor. Dadas las circunstancias, por ahora únicamente podría encargarse del tipo para hacerle confesar dónde había escondido a Tomoe. Y más le valía que fuera un lugar seguro o lo molería a golpes.

– _Ajá, coincide a la perfección con la descripción del malnacido: alto, corpulento, cabello corto y oscuro, asiduo cliente de este bar asqueroso de mala muerte…_

Exhaló para calmar su rabia y, con suma cautela, salió de su escondite para empezar a seguir a su descuidada víctima. Advirtió, incluso en la obscuridad, que el susodicho había notado su presencia, por lo que se retrasó un poco para evitar ser visto. Si lo descubrían, sería el fin. No, no era momento para acobardarse. Respiró hondo y se acercó a él, pues parecía haberse detenido en una esquina.

– _No será difícil considerando que está tan ebrio._

Contó _un, dos y tres_ en su cerebro invadido por la ira y, en un santiamén, apresó al tipo por detrás, sosteniéndolo del tronco con firmeza. El forcejeo no se hizo esperar; sin duda, el malnacido era sumamente fuerte, pero el alcohol había mermado su capacidad de acción y reacción de manera considerable. Tenía que aprovechar su estado etílico y actuar con prontitud.

A pesar de su arrebatado carácter, no debía ignorar el plan inicial: buscar en sus ropas algún tipo de identificación que comprobara que no se estaba equivocando de persona, lo cual sería un grave problema dada su condición de pirata comerciante. Por ende, lo primero que hizo fue rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró una especie de tarjeta rectangular; justo lo que le hacía falta para verificar la identidad del infeliz sujeto que había estado persiguiendo. Mientras el hombre entre sus brazos seguía batallando sin demasiada fuerza a causa de su ebriedad, aguzó el sentido de la vista, pues, además de su defectuosa visión, esa calle estaba muy oscura.

– ¿Kurokawa… Mitsugu? Ajá, sabía que eras tú, maldito engendro. – murmuró para no llamar la atención.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Si lo que deseas es dinero, te lo daré si me dejas ir! – desafió tratando de disimular el miedo.

¿En serio lo estaban asaltando? Su suerte sí que era pésima. De no ser porque no estaba del todo sobrio, habría dado pelea, ya que al parecer su oponente no era tan fuerte como él. No obstante, cuando al fin sintió que la presión en su tronco disminuía, se desconcertó y una pequeña esperanza de que lo dejaran libre se formó en su alma atemorizada. Se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

– ¿Y-Ya tomaste el dinero? Te juro que es todo lo que tengo, p-puedes llevártelo si quie…

Su frase se vio cortada cuando un áspero pañuelo le cubrió la boca y otro, los ojos. El impulsivo pirata no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias de tan irresponsable acto; probablemente, la desbordante adrenalina había vetado por completo su sentido de supervivencia. Por su parte, Tetsuhiro sentía cómo las náuseas iban escalando por su tráquea cada vez más rápido, mientras arañaba desesperado el grueso saco de su atacante buscando liberarse de su agarre. Más que por escapar, lo hacía por las urgentes ganas que tenía de devolver el estómago.

Y, a partir de aquí, la situación se convirtió en una escena surrealista.

Su captor lo arrastró durante algunos minutos por las calles sin luz hacia un destino desconocido. Pronto sintió el inconfundible olor a mar y eso, por algún motivo que no comprendía, lo tranquilizó. Se sentía un poco ridículo por pensar siquiera en la palabra _tranquilidad_ justamente al estar siendo secuestrado por quién sabe qué clase de malhechor con qué tipo de intenciones. Sin embargo, por muy extraño que pareciera, había algo que no podía negar por nada de este mundo.

Esa persona olía a libertad.

Reaccionó, de repente, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban subiendo a un bote, lo cual dedujo gracias al sonido de la madera al hacer contacto con sus zapatos y los de su secuestrador. El delicado balanceo sobre el agua, cuando fue coaccionado a sentarse, no hizo más que confirmar su teoría. Las náuseas, inesperadamente, empezaron a desvanecerse al igual que parte de su temor. ¿Por qué alguien que se atrevía a perpetrar un acto tan infame como un secuestro se sentía como una compañía más que como un delincuente?

– Baja.

De acuerdo con sus cálculos a ciegas, Tetsuhiro notó que el lugar en el que habrían de descender se encontraba bastante cerca del camino del bote. Cuando pensó que pisaría tierra firme nuevamente, se sorprendió en demasía con la próxima indicación del hombre que lo guiaba con pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda.

– Sube.

Una vez más, Tetsuhiro obedeció a la voz grave que le ordenaba ascender por unas escaleras bastante inestables, en especial, para quien no está sobrio en su totalidad. Se aferró a las barandas para no caer; suponía, por el tipo de ruido, que el bote estaba siendo guardado en algún lugar y que él estaba llegando a un barco. Un momento, ¡¿un barco?! ¿Quién era ese tipo y qué diablos estaba tramando hacer con él? No tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse más, ya que, a continuación, fue jalado hacia una recámara y empujado contra un muro. Un agudo dolor punzó su columna al chocar con la fría pared, por lo que soltó un quejido, al mismo tiempo en que le arranchaban, con violencia, el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos. Sin querer, terminó resbalando hasta caer sentado sobre el duro pavimento. Aún mareado, intentó abrir los ojos con lentitud, procurando adaptarlos a la luz de aquella habitación mediante continuos parpadeos. Su agitado secuestrador, entretanto, se quitaba el gorro y se deshacía el moño con fiereza, dejando caer su larga y platinada cabellera. Sus afilados ojos miel se clavaron en los suyos cual relucientes espadas doradas.

Tetsuhiro quedó perplejo.

– ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir en dónde has ocultado a mi hermano, maldito degenerado!

Frente a él se encontraba la criatura más bella y más aterradora que había visto en toda su vida.

* * *

Hello, Jane is back!

Estoy muy contenta de haber regresado con este capítulo en el que finalmente nuestros personajes se conocen… por error, je, je. A partir de aquí comenzarán con todo las aventuras de nuestra hermosa pareja a bordo del Hana. Estaré esperando sus impresiones acerca de este tercer capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!

Para el cap 4:

Pista: Nombre

Pregunta: ¿Qué sucederá en este primer encuentro entre Souichi y Tetsuhiro?

じゃねぇ❣

 ****Jane Ko****


	4. Misión fallida

**MISIÓN FALLIDA**

En definitiva, todo se había tratado de un extraño sueño. Sí, sí, eso debía ser. Empezaba a maldecir a la bebida por jugarle tales trucos malsanos, y a disculparse con su pobre hígado por abusar de ese líquido que solamente funcionaba como alivio temporal a toda su patética vida. Por otro lado, cierta parte de su conciencia agradecía haber podido vislumbrar aquella hermosa alucinación que se había desvanecido demasiado pronto para su gusto. La imagen de ese hombre no se iría de su memoria jamás. Si tan solo lograra volver a verlo una vez más, no le habría importado lo que pudiera pasarle luego, pero el mareo que había sentido rato después de contemplarlo, lo había llevado a un breve periodo de inconsciencia.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza hizo que sus ojos se abrieran poco a poco. Pestañeó varias veces antes de recorrer con ojos cansinos la habitación en la que se encontraba, tratando de reconocer algo familiar en esta para conectar espacio y tiempo. La palabra más adecuada para describirla sería "pirata". Un momento… ¿pirata?

– Vaya, hasta que por fin reaccionas.

Esa grave voz lo terminó de despertar y le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la dirección de la persona a la que le pertenecía. Un hombre muy familiar se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente, una pierna sobre otra, en una refinada silla de madera dorada que no combinaba con el aspecto de la habitación ni mucho menos encajaba para nada con el sujeto que estaba usándola. No tuvo claro si se trataba de la continuación del sueño, mas su subconsciente sintió un poco de alivio al poder volver a ver a esa persona, aunque tal vez se estaba confiando demasiado de un desconocido. Esperen… ¡ese tipo no era más que un vil secuestrador!

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo de hablar?

– ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

Un puñetazo sobre una especie de mesa de noche lo sobresaltó y, por instinto, se aferró a las desgastadas sábanas que cubrían la cama en la que se encontraba. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? De acuerdo, eso no interesaba tanto ahora, ya que lo importante es que no era momento para acobardarse; era bien sabido que lo recomendable en casos como esos era que el perpetrador no _oliese_ el miedo de su víctima o se aprovecharía para acorralarla y _devorarla_. Tenía que enfrentarlo o, al menos, intentar ganar tiempo siguiéndole la corriente en su insólito interrogatorio. Para su desgracia, dicho individuo no parecía ser alguien con quien se pudiera jugar.

– ¡Habla antes de que colmes mi paciencia, maldito Kurokawa!

– Está bien, te lo voy a decir todo. En primer lugar…

Su incipiente explicación paró en seco en el momento en el que escuchó ese apellido; no solo porque, obviamente, no era el suyo, sino también porque se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Además, desde que notó que ese secuestro no tenía fines monetarios, había estado convencido de que ese pirata se había equivocado de persona. Y, en efecto, segundos más tarde, ya empezaba a recordar mejor ese apellido.

– ¿Acaso dijiste Kurokawa? Sabía que te estabas confundiendo de persona. Mi apellido no es Kurokawa, es Morinaga.

Souichi lo observó detenidamente, mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud. No era posible, ¿verdad? Ese degenerado pretendía engañarle para que no descubriera el malvado plan que había sido llevarse a su hermano menor. Entonces, se puso a reflexionar sin quitarle la vista al tipo de enfrente. Y es que todo ese tiempo persiguiendo a Tomoe para decomisarle las repulsivas cartas de amor que ese individuo le enviaba no podía ser un error. No. Tomoe siempre decía "Kurokawa-san es diferente" y demás porquería sentimental. Souichi podía ser _malo_ para los nombres, pero… de acuerdo, podía ser _muy malo_ para los nombres, pero tremenda equivocación sería inadmisible para alguien como él. Luego de reflexionar un rato consigo mismo, a la vez que era observado curiosamente por Tetsuhiro, lo encaró de nuevo. No daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

– Tenías esto en el bolsillo, así que no trates de engañarme. – dijo mostrándole la tarjeta de presentación – ¿Vas a seguir negando tu identidad?

– Espera un momento, ¿quieres decir que solamente por eso tú…?

– Además, me importa un demonio tu nombre, lo que importa es el delito.

Tetsuhiro no terminaba de creerse la obstinación de ese tipo. Tenía que haber alguna forma de convencerlo de su equivocación, solo que en ese instante, su cerebro todavía se encontraba cansado y le era imposible procesar la información de manera más veloz. Se tomó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos y suspiró tratando de mantener la calma. Por fortuna, ya se había vuelto un experto en el arte de la paciencia, con los padres que se cargaba y con las barbaridades que estos le escupían a diario y que él, como buen segundo heredero, debía soportar.

– Por enésima vez, date cuenta de que estás hablando con la persona equivocada. Es cierto que Kurokawa-san me dio esa tarjeta y…

– ¿O sea que no eres Kurokawa, pero sí lo conoces?

– Lo conozco, pero…

– ¿Lo estás protegiendo entonces?

– ¡Nada de eso! Lo he visto una sola vez y me dio su tarjeta, eso es todo.

El ofuscado capitán siguió observándolo como para hallar algún atisbo de mentira en su actitud. Si bien era bastante torpe para las relaciones interpersonales, por algún motivo le pareció que ese chico no mentía, lo cual empeoraba en sí la situación. Acto seguido, también Tetsuhiro se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio ante la mirada atenta y confusa del pirata.

– Ahora, con tu permiso, voy a…

– ¿Dónde planeas ir? Hace rato que zarpamos.

El más joven se giró de golpe para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de pánico, y fue precisamente ahí cuando reparó en el leve movimiento que significaba el avance del gran barco, monitoreado, en ese instante, por el vicecapitán.

– ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?!

– Sí que eres imbécil. – expresó mirándolo con desprecio – Por si no lo recuerdas, te desmayaste y tuve que ponerte sobre la cama. Estuviste como muerto un buen rato y, obviamente, tuvimos que partir. ¿Me causas problemas y ahora te quejas?

– Oh, vaya, discúlpame por haber hecho que me secuestraras por error. – respondió con marcada ironía.

– S-Si no eres la persona que buscaba, no cuenta como secuestro.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues en serio lamento no ser quien estabas buscando! – contestó ya casi sin paciencia – En fin, lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a mi casa y…

Extrajo su lujoso _smartphone_ del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para comprobar con terror que, no solamente no había señal, sino que su batería estaba casi agotada. No podía creer su mala suerte. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, cuando la voz de Souichi lo distrajo de nuevo.

– ¿Qué es ese aparato ridículo?

Ese escenario sí que era verdaderamente surrealista. Tetsuhiro se aclaró la garganta y elevó el dispositivo justo hacia el campo de visión del joven pirata. Con esa clase de explicación, seguro que habría sido contratado por cualquier empresa de publicidad del país.

– Esto se llama celular y comunica a las personas. Yo… tú… celular…

– ¡Basta, no me trates como a un retrasado! Claro que sé lo que es, es solo que aquí no solemos usar esas cosas.

Tetsuhiro resopló resignado y guardó el celular. Lo que al inicio había parecido una especie de revelación se había convertido en una situación bastante incómoda. Realmente estaba harto de siempre tener que decepcionarse de las personas; sabía que, la mayoría de veces, era su culpa por ilusionarse como si aún fuera un tonto adolescente en espera de su gran amor. A pesar de que siempre se decía a sí mismo que ya había renunciado a esa estúpida idea de enamorarse de verdad, en el fondo añoraba conocer ese sentimiento. Deseaba con todo su corazón amar a alguien tan intensamente hasta sentir incluso que podría dar la vida por esa persona. Ah, qué infantil de su parte seguir pensando de esa forma a su edad. Volvió a suspirar y, a continuación, suavizó su tono de voz.

– Mira, mi intención no es pelear contigo, ¿sí? Solamente quiero que me digas cuándo regresaremos a la ciudad.

– En una semana quizá.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Soy un pirata comerciante, para tu información. – contó caminando de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados – Tenemos que viajar constantemente para comprar y vender la mercadería.

– ¿Y mientras tanto qué hago yo con mi vida?

El capitán se encogió de hombros y lo observó con cierta desconfianza. Sabía que por ser tan impulsivo solía meterse en problemas, así que quizá sería conveniente no apresurarse esta vez y disimular su aprensión; después de todo, había sido un error casi garrafal dejarse llevar por su ira y raptar al hombre equivocado, por lo que más le convenía actuar _cool_ hasta que pudiera deshacerse de ese muchacho atrevido. En el transcurso, podría sacarle información valiosa, ya que, al menos, ciertas cosas podría saber que le dieran una pista sobre el paradero de su hermano.

– Oye, ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

– Morinaga. Morinaga Tetsuhiro. – respondió con desgano.

– Pues mira, Morinaga, soy el capitán de este barco, y…

De repente, un déjà vu lo atacó con tal fuerza, que sacudió cada una de sus memorias desde que tenía uso de razón. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños, al compás de su respiración agitada. Alzó la mirada y sus iris tintinearon con furia.

– ¿Morinaga?

Bingo. Estaba seguro de que la causa de ese temblor era el miedo. Todos conocían a su adinerada y poderosa familia, y ese pirata de cuarta no sería la excepción. Si bien en un principio, Tetsuhiro había pensado que la razón del secuestro había sido la intención de pedir un rescate, al descubrir que ese ingenuo pirata simplemente se había equivocado de persona, significaba que su objetivo era uno muy diferente. De pronto y sin previo aviso, el energúmeno hombre lo tomó de la camiseta y lo lanzó contra la pared.

– ¡¿Qué estás…?!

– Eres de esa familia, ¿eh? Esa maldita familia que no se cansa de contaminar este mar. ¡Creo que será una buena idea tenerte aquí para que pagues por el horroroso crimen que comete tu asquerosa familia!

Tetsuhiro quedó petrificado como si el golpe no doliera más. Pudo ver en ese par de ojos miel más que odio, dolor. Nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien con valores tan fuertes y un sentimiento de cuidado por el medio ambiente, en especial por el mar que era su único hogar. El heredero se frotó la mejilla, avergonzado sin saber exactamente por qué, y sintiendo que debía justificarse de alguna manera.

– Sé bien lo que hace mi familia, pero no es mi culpa. – se excusó levantándose.

– Pero bien que con su dinero comes y te vistes, ¿eh? Y seguro que hasta pagas mujeres… Qué asco…

– No hago eso porque yo…

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos; al poco rato, un hombre desconocido para Tetsuhiro ya asomaba la cabeza antes de entrar del todo. Su expresión de sorpresa no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos presentes.

– Souichi-kun, ¿qué fue ese ruido? ¿Eh? ¿Quién es este chico?

– ¡¿Isogai?! ¿De nuevo te estás quedando en mi barco?

– ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

– Eres un… Oye, ¿sabes quién es este tipo? Es nada más y nada menos que…

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Souichi se llenaron de espanto y las palabras quedaron a medio camino de ser pronunciadas. Su mente buscó la excusa más cercana que pudo a la realidad y la lanzó sin pensarlo más.

– E-Es el novato.

– ¿Ah? Pero si tú mismo te oponías a la idea de tener más miembros en la tripulación. Encima se nota que es un aprendiz.

– Cambié de parecer. – cortó tajantemente – Mori… _Morikawa_ , este es Isogai, él es…

– Soy el intermediario conveniente. – aseveró guiñando un ojo – Cuando Souichi-kun está en problemas por su horrible carácter, soy yo quien entra en acción y calmo las aguas. Sin mí, no habría comercio en estos mares, y menos entre Souichi-kun y otro ser viviente.

– ¿Ya terminaste con las presentaciones? Ahora, encárgate de buscarle algo de ropa decente para que empiece sus labores mañana a primera hora.

– Yo encuentro sus ropas bastante decentes. – dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza – Es más, diría que hasta parecen caras.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de moda?

– Más que tú, de hecho.

– No me obligues a lanzarte por la borda.

– Sabes bien que nunca lo harías.

Si había algo que Souichi odiaba era que Taichirou fuera tan entrometido hasta el punto de convertirse en la voz de su conciencia. Eso realmente le molestaba, porque la mayoría de veces terminaba teniendo la razón. Por supuesto que él jamás reconocería su, muchas veces, oportuna ayuda.

– Por cierto, Souichi-kun, ¿encontraste a…?

– N-No, no lo encontré. – interrumpió Souichi nerviosamente.

Unos segundos de tensión y misterio llenaron el ambiente, por lo que Souichi aprovechó para intentar sacar de su habitación al astuto hombre, asegurándole que se encargaría de entrenar al nuevo miembro de la tripulación tal y como él le había sugerido desde hace tiempo. El intermediario, sagaz como era, no se terminaba de tragar el cuento ese del aprendiz, pero decidió que por esa noche estaría bien quedarse con la curiosidad.

– En fin, Morina… Morikawa, esta noche dormirás aquí en mi cuarto.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– No tenemos más habitaciones disponibles por ahora. Además, ¿qué tendría de raro? Serás mi aprendiz, y si quieres aprender a ser un buen pirata, tienes que observarme, y no toleraré ningún error ni ninguna falta de respeto, ¿entendido?

La expresión letal de Souichi le hizo asentir lentamente por inercia ante la mirada siempre suspicaz de Taichirou. Una vez que este último se hubo retirado del lugar deseándole a ambos un buen descanso con evidente ironía, Tetsuhiro inició con las preguntas, visiblemente confundido.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– _Eso_ es Isogai, ¿que ya no se presentó él mismo?

– Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Tu aprendiz? ¡¿Quién dijo que quiero ser un pirata?! ¿Y por qué has cambiado mi apellido?

– ¿Puedes bajar la voz? – recriminó fastidiado dejándose caer sobre la silla – Veámoslo de este modo: te vas a quedar en mi barco durante varios días, ¿podrías al menos colaborar y hacer lo que te diga? Los dos queremos salir de este enredo, ¿cierto?

Esa contundente petición había hecho sentir a Tetsuhiro como un indefenso pajarillo atrapado en una jaula sin lugar a escape. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, una desconocida sensación se formó en su pecho y no tuvo las fuerzas de refutarle y menos de negarse. Posiblemente era culpa al ser consciente de todo lo que hacían los Morinaga con tal de extraer hasta la última gota de petróleo y sin importar qué o a quién dañaran en el proceso. Sí, en definitiva, era culpa. De cierto modo, tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a esa situación. Al principio se había sorprendido con la belleza singular de aquel hombre para luego darse cuenta de que su personalidad era totalmente opuesta a su apariencia. Después, resultó que lo había confundido con otro pirata que, al menos a él, le había simpatizado de primera impresión; todo lo contrario de Souichi, cuyo odio por el capitán del Himawari se notaba a leguas, hasta el punto de querer secuestrarlo por… ¿Qué era lo que había mencionado sobre un delito?

– Lo haré con una condición.

– ¿Cómo cuál?

– Es más una pregunta. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Kurokawa-san?

– ¿No te lo dije ya? Secuestró a mi hermano menor.

Tetsuhiro siguió alistando el futón en el que dormiría esa noche y que le acababa de entregar Souichi, mientras comenzaba a reflexionar sobre lo que le acababan de decir. Si ese malhumorado pirata tenía un hermano menor, supuestamente secuestrado, eso quería decir que… Un segundo, ¿pero esos dos no eran pareja? No había forma en que una víctima de rapto anduviera tan feliz y tranquila de la mano de su secuestrador, ¿o sí?

– Entonces el chico que estaba con él…

– ¿Cuál chico? ¡¿Acaso sabes algo de mi hermano?! – gritó zarandeándolo con los ojos fijos en él.

– N-No, no sé nada, tan solo los vi esa vez en la que te digo que Kurokawa-san me dio su tarjeta.

– Un momento, ahora que lo pienso, tú estabas saliendo de ese lugar… – susurró al mismo tiempo en que retrocedía con una mirada cargada de angustia.

De pronto, Tetsuhiro lo comprendió todo perfectamente como si fuera una cruel ironía. Así que era eso, ¿eh? Ese hombre despreciaba a los homosexuales. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole no sería tan malo, que al fin podría huir de la discriminación de su familia y tal vez encontraría la libertad, reparó en la injusticia del destino como un castigo divino por amar a los de su mismo sexo. Y que de todos los lugares del mundo, tuvo que ir a parar al barco de un pirata homofóbico. Y que aquella vez en la que juró no avergonzarse nunca más de su orientación sexual, no pensó siquiera en que un día la negaría por una razón que solo descubriría más tarde.

– Estás equivocado… Un amigo mío trabaja ahí y lo estaba visitando…

Esa mentira casi ardió en su pecho y creyó que su corazón se destrozaría en ese preciso instante por el hecho de estar traicionándose a sí mismo. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que ese tipo pensara de él? No obstante, al recordar cómo se había expresado despectivamente de Kurokawa Mitsugu, tuvo miedo de ser lanzado al mar como había amenazado hacer con el tal Isogai, y eso que parecían ser amigos o algo así. Sí, definitivamente, esa era la razón por la que había dicho una mentira tan atroz.

– Amigo, ¿eh?

Después de eso, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema, pues ciertamente había cosas que ahora le preocupaban más al temible capitán. Sabía que era un tremendo error que alguien de la familia Morinaga estuviera en ese barco, pero el metiche de Taichirou ya lo había visto, y no tardaría en saber quién era en realidad; además, el mismo Tetsuhiro, aunque tuviera una carita de que no mataba una mosca, no iba a quedarse callado una vez que pisaran tierra firme.

– ¿No vas a dormir? – preguntó el más joven al ver que Souichi se dirigía hacia la puerta.

– Claro que no; tengo que intercambiar puesto con el idiota del vicecapitán o es capaz de estrellar mi barco contra un iceberg.

– ¿Siempre haces eso?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Pilotar un barco con este frío en vez de dormir.

Souichi no contestó; únicamente se limitó a mirar de reojo una última vez a su nuevo aprendiz, antes de coger su saco y dejar la habitación.

– Buenas no…

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose no le permitió terminar su frase. Una vez que no se oyeron más los pasos del capitán, el silencio llenó el ambiente. A Tetsuhiro le asombró en demasía la manera tan ácida y bastante grosera que ese hombre de personalidad retorcida utilizaba al expresarse. Aun así, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre la enorme responsabilidad que conllevaba ser el capitán de un barco, más aún, siendo un pirata comerciante. ¿Qué clase de vida habría tenido que llevar durante todos esos años? ¿Tendría una familia allá afuera que esperaba por él con ansias?

Un momento, ¿qué le importaba a él todo eso? Debía concentrarse en mantenerse a salvo los días que pasaría junto a ese homofóbico sujeto y, sobre todo, tenía que volver a casa lo antes posible para seguir con su patética y rutinaria vida, ¿cierto? Eso sería lo mejor para todos. Sin embargo, lo que más le perturbaba era el hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en su secuestrador. ¿Qué clase de Síndrome de Estocolmo era ese? El sueño fue venciéndolo poco a poco, desvaneciendo paulatinamente las imágenes de esa primera noche que pasaría en aquella habitación que, para su desgracia, olía demasiado bien.

– _Su nombre es Souichi…_

* * *

Un conmocionado Souichi se encaminó hacia cubierta a paso lento, intentando asimilar la situación en la que acababa de caer por culpa de su impulsivo comportamiento. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y lo peor era que ninguna de ellas se relacionaba con el paradero exacto de su hermano. El viento furioso de la noche le hizo sentir escalofríos, obligándole a abrochar hasta el último botón de su saco. Recordó las últimas palabras del insolente muchachito que ahora pernoctaba en su dormitorio, lo cual hizo que su desesperación se incrementara, porque sabía que había fallado totalmente en su misión de encontrar a Tomoe. El único plan posible ahora era seguir avanzando a ciegas hasta encontrar una salida.

Tan solo esperaba que el engreído heredero colaborase aunque fuera un poco.

– _Sí que me he metido en un lío…_

Porque ya no había vuelta atrás para enmendar un error de ese calibre.

* * *

Hello, Jane is finally back!

Después de mucho tiempo, al fin puedo actualizar esta historia. Realmente lamento la demora, así que ojalá que con este capítulo haya podido compensar un poquito el tiempo de ausencia. Mi total agradecimiento a todos los que me leen y, en especial, a una lectora que hizo un dibujo hermoso de este fic y me emocionó demasiado. Muchas gracias, te prometo seguir esforzándome con esta historia. ;D

Como siempre quedo atenta a sus comentarios e impresiones.

Para el cap 5:

Pista: Omisión

Pregunta: ¿Qué sucederá en el primer día de aprendiz de Tetsuhiro?

じゃねぇ❣

 ****Jane Ko****


End file.
